<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring You Closer to Me by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815894">Bring You Closer to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation'>Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on an All Time Low Song, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nighttime, POV Sokka (Avatar), all time low - Freeform, it's a soft one bois, plot what is plot, some insomnia, sort of based on a song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of late night conversations between Sokka and Zuko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring You Closer to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/gifts">snowandfire</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No thoughts. Head empty. Only soft nighttime Zukka.</p><p>This is for Sonny. I do hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Based very loosely on the All Time Low song If These Sheets Were States. All quotations in italics at the beginning of sections come from that song. Give it a listen if you are so inclined.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~Paying dues to every moment wasted on words left unsaid~</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko?” Sokka asked softly. “Are you awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko mumbled blearily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shifted slightly in the bed, smiling a bit to himself. “You sure about that?” he teased in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, “Unless I’ve somehow developed the ability to carry on full conversations while asleep, I would say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be quite the talent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re the only one who would definitively know if I was able to do that, so how about it? Had any conversations with me in the middle of the night that I can’t seem to remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka paused, as if in serious thought. “There was that one time...” he trailed off, laughing at Zuko’s answering admonition to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay there in silence for a while, each enjoying knowing the other was listening. Soft breaths echoing in the other’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should sleep,” Sokka finally said, reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm,” Zuko sighed, “you’re probably right. I’ve got a busy day tomorrow. But I don’t want to say goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to say goodnight either,” Sokka murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So-“ Zuko started to talk right when Sokka began to as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“ Sokka stuttered, heart racing in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Sokka?” Zuko asked, sleep creeping into his voice even as he tried to hide it from his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...” Sokka trailed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A million ends to that sentence. I hope you have a good day tomorrow. I don’t want you to go. I need you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just say it Sokka,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brain admonished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the truth, and Zuko deserves to know it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t afraid of loving. Rather, he loved fiercely and without restraint. But something in him was afraid of making that love readily known. The universe had a way of taking those he loved away from him when it knew how much he cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now wasn’t the time though anyway. Sokka heard his boyfriend’s breathing gradually become more even on the other end of the line as he drifted further towards sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.” That’s what Sokka finally decided on saying, unspoken words and unshed tears choking his voice up a bit. He figured it was fine, from the sound of it Zuko was asleep already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too,” the quiet voice startled Sokka when it came through the cell phone still pressed close to his ear a long few moments later. After that Sokka knew Zuko had actually fallen asleep, deep breaths evening out and becoming light snores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so he waited a bit longer before speaking again himself. “I love you,” he whispered so softly as to be sure to not wake the object of his affection. He hung up, hoping to help preserve the battery on Zuko’s phone. Then he settled back to try and fall asleep. Which always was hard when Zuko wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~I’d kill for one more way to tell you how you make me better everyday~</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep was eluding Sokka. What else was new? He sighed and, admitting defeat, rolled clumsily out of bed. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, standing up and walking towards the window in his bedroom. Pushing aside the light blue curtains, he gazed out at the massive sprawl of the city beneath him. Neon glowed from most corners, illuminating the streets so far below Sokka he couldn’t even make them out from here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone chiming from the other side of the room. He frowned, immediately concerned about who would be calling him so late. It was after one in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurriedly crossed over and snatched it up. The screen showed Zuko was wanting to video chat. Anxiously, Sokka swiped to answer the call. Zuko was even farther away geographically than usual, owing to a business trip the other man was currently on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Sokka asked once their call connection was established and he saw his boyfriend’s face begin to sharpen out of the initial call pixelation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby!” Zuko greeted cheerily. That certainly was not what Sokka had been expecting. “I know I said I would probably be too busy for our usual calls while on this trip, but I just had to share this news with you and I had a spare moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sagged in relief. It wasn’t anything bad after all. He slumped down onto his bed. “It’s great to talk to you and see you sweetheart. What’s this news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember how I was telling you a while back about that big client I was nervous about trying to land for the company? And how you encouraged me to go for it anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmmm,” Sokka responded, feeling his eyes become sleepy. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be talking to Zuko, it was that with his presence there now, even virtually, Sokka was finally starting to relax enough to calm his racing mind that so often kept him from sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko continued talking, “Well, I ran into the client here, and get this! She said she really admired me and would love to work with the company! Just so long as she got to work with me directly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fantastic babe,” Sokka said, forcing his eyes open to cast a grin at his boyfriend. “Anyone would be crazy not to want to work with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Zuko beamed. “I never could have done it without you though, encouraging me and all.” He hesitated for a moment, before seemingly coming to a decision. “You make me a better version of myself everyday, and I wanted to let you know how happy I am to have you in my life and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko suddenly cut himself off, eyes narrowing at Sokka through the screen. “Are you okay?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sokka mumbled blearily. “Just a bit tired. Still super pumped for you though! My boyfriend the business whiz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Zuko’s face transformed into one of shock and slight guilt. “Oh no! I forgot about the extended time difference between us right now! That’s one of the main reasons we weren’t gonna be able to call for these couple days! I’m so sorry baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is fine,” Sokka breathed, “I was awake anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awake- Sokka what time is it there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned his head to look at his clock. “Just about two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TWO?” Zuko yelped, before quickly noticing Sokka’s wince at the loud noise and bringing his volume back down. “Sorry again baby. You should go to sleep. I’ll text you tomorrow. And then I’ll be back home the day after that so we can start our calls again. At a more reasonable time of night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That- good-“ Sokka managed. It was amazing the effect of simply seeing his boyfriend over the screen could help him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Zuko smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Sokka quickly cut in before Zuko could hang up. “Could you stay on the line? I mean, if you have the time? Just until I fall asleep. Shouldn’t be long now...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Zuko said softly. “I’ll always be right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka woke up the next morning to find his phone still tightly clutched in his hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~Pool my thoughts and find the words to say~</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka heard a knocking on his door. Groaning, he stretched his arms out above his head before standing up from his desk. He had been working on a new application, and apparently hadn't even realized how late it had gotten. Night had fallen while he furiously typed away. That was how caught up in the project he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knocking on the door of his apartment had to be the food he had scheduled to be delivered. It was right around the right time now, a glance at his clock confirmed that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was very surprised then when he opened the door to find Zuko standing there. “You’re not my food,” he said stupidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Zuko crowed with a wide grin. “Surprise! It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, in person I mean, not over the phone, and I thought a visit would be nice. And,” he shuffled his foot against the carpet of the hallway where he stood. “Y’know I’ve really been missing you a lot more recently ever since... Well you know.” He blushed, clenching and unclenching his hand on the handle of his luggage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka still hadn’t said anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why wasn’t his mouth cooperating with all the things he wanted to say right now? Useless mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko unfortunately seemed to read Sokka’s continued silence the wrong way. A sudden nervous distance entered his eyes. “And you still aren’t talking which can’t be a good sign since normally you never shut up. Gah, I’m an idiot,” Zuko ducked his head so he wasn’t looking at Sokka directly anymore. “You’re probably really busy, and I know how schedules you like everything to be. I’m sorry! I should have planned this out. Should have talked to you, not been so impulsive... I’ll just-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right then, as he was making a move to turn around and leave, Sokka’s hands finally reached out to Zuko, communicating what he apparently couldn’t manage with words at the moment. He grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s arm, right above his elbow, and forcefully swung him back around to face him before kissing him soundly on the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s hands eagerly came around to rest on the back of Sokka’s head, pulling him even closer. Sokka adjusted his arms to hug Zuko to him, getting lost in the wonderful and unexpected physical presence of his boyfriend. They stayed wrapped around each other like that for a long while, neither caring that they were openly making out in the hallway where anyone could come by and see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they broke apart, all good things must end at some point after all. Zuko grinned, looking at Sokka with such a happy expression Sokka thought he might melt. He knew his own expression was likely quite similar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really, really glad you’re here,” he rasped out, voice finally returning to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really, really glad to be here,” Zuko whispered in response. He then perked up, as if remembering something. “Now what’s this I hear about food?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~I don’t sleep at all without you pressed up against me~</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night Sokka and Zuko were lying entwined in Sokka’s bed, just as he’d so often wished for over the months they’d been together but apart. He reveled in getting to watch his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall, hear his breathing begin to even out as he drifted off to sleep. All without the glow of a screen or crackle of static.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered, feeling his own eyes falling shut as he pulled Zuko closer to cuddle up against him. Their fingers laced together, lightly brushing across each other occasionally, as if to reassure them both that the other was still there. Sokka said the words without hesitation, subconsciously knowing that right now, with his boyfriend’s heartbeat synced to his own, was the perfect time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Zuko immediately whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka fell asleep easily in the quiet, companionable darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic came to being thanks to a strange amalgamation of inspirations. I couldn’t decide which of my ongoing fics to write for, so as I always do I wound up instead thinking about completely new ideas. Then I was struck by the visual image of them just quietly laying together in the darkness, holding hands. Somehow I wound up thinking about the All Time Low song If These Sheets Were States, and then that led to them being in a long distance relationship. Finally, the thought about long distance Zukka reminded me of a post by Sonny (bluberry-spicehead). Though I think she actually has a few talking about long distance Zukka.</p><p>Anyway, long inspiration explanation over. I hope you liked.</p><p>If you did it would be super cool to drop a comment or kudos. All the cool kids are doing it.</p><p>Also, I made a playlist for this fic while I was working on it. If you would be interested in hearing that let me know and I shall share!<br/>~<br/>Follow me on Tumblr if you wanna! @miyuki-scourgeofthefirenation<br/>I take fic requests, though I make no promises about timeliness in fulfilling them. Hit me up on Tumblr and we can talk about it. No NSFW. Don’t ask, it’s not gonna happen.<br/>I upload for ATLA on Sundays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>